tw2_dragonspawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter1
Tower Wars- The Original Story! Chapter One By Ken Correia on Thursday, December 13, 2012 Hero whistles as he strides along the dusty road, hands in pockets he looks the picture of a happy boy. Today had been market day and Hero had managed to sell all the produce and animals he had taken for a goodly profit. His Grandpa was going to be so pleased. It had been a hard couple of years and this would make up for it a little. As he rounded the corner he could see the border of his and Grandpa’s farm. Rover his faithful dog would be here to greet him anytime soon. Hero let out a high pitched whistle and waited smiling for the shaggy mutt to hurl itself across the field. His smile was replaced by a look of puzzlement when, after a minute, of the dog there was no sign. With growing trepidation, Hero hurried towards the farm, he was so busy rushing that he did not see Rover until the last moment. The body of the dog lay at his feet, clearly dead. Hero lent down to pick up the dog and take it back with him for a decent burial but as he did so he became aware of smoke! Looking up he could see the plumes of grey cloud rising from the direction of the farmhouse. Laying his hand on the canines head in a gesture of farewell, Hero quickly headed home, calling out to his Grandpa as he went. He skids to a halt in the farmyard and quickly takes in his surroundings; the out buildings are blazing fiercely but the farmhouse looks like it has just started to burn. Hero runs to the well and draws water, running back and forth until the fire is out. He runs into the house shouting again for his Grandpa, but as before gets no answer. Searching the house thoroughly he becomes more and more despondent; there is little trace of his Grandfather having been here. He leaves the house to search the farmyard and check the animals. All the creatures of the farm lay dead, upon closer inspection Hero finds that they all have strange marks on their necks as if someone has inserted a double headed needle! A small spot of blood is the only sign upon these wounds; no other harm seems to have been dealt to the beasts. Walking back to the farmhouse he spies something glinting from under the grain store; bending down to investigate he is greeted with the sight of his Grandpa’s silver headed walking stick. How it arrived here he has no clue, but it is a nice reminder of the old man, and Hero picks it up. Going back into the house he picks up a bag to carry a few supplies in and makes for the door, he must find out what happened here. As he does so he stands up a little taller, throwing back his shoulders and pushing out his chest he throws open the door and takes his leave. He arrived back from market a boy but as he goes to find answers, he leaves a man. ********************** Hero walks through his village in disbelief; the scene that met him at home is echoed here. Buildings are burned out, animals lay dead all around. Recoiling in horror, he suddenly realises that not all the bodies are of the four legged variety, some are human! Moving faster now Hero is relieved to leave the village boundaries and find himself in peaceful countryside. It only takes him a short while however to realise that it is all too peaceful. Where are the birds with their cheerful song, the buzzing of an industrious bee, the barking of dogs? With growing dismay he realises that he is the only thing alive in this place too. Crops lay in abandoned fields and feeling that he may have a long journey ahead of him the young man gathers as much as he can carry before moving on. Night is falling as the third village comes into sight. Dragging himself wearily along, Hero steels himself for what may face him. He get heart from the fact though he sees smoke in the distance, not the type that greeted him before but rather the chimney smoke of cooking meals and warm hearthside seats. As the last glow of the sun disappears below the horizon the outskirts of the village is reached. It is obvious something has happened here but the damage is nowhere as large as the places he has come from. He knocks at the first door her comes to and after a short wait it is answered by a man brandishing a pitch fork. Hero jumps back alarmed! “Who are you and what do you want here”? The man demands. Hero explains who he is and why he is there and as he speaks the man visibly relaxes and lowers the weapon, stepping back from the doorway he invites the youth inside. Sitting at the side of the hearth, Hero relaxes a little for the first time since discovering his beloved pet dead. The lady of the house bustled about preparing a bowl of soup for him while the man sat across from him, still assessing him with his eyes. Finally he nodded and started to speak. “A time of trouble is being visited upon these lands and I believe that you can be the person to save us.” As Hero sat bolt upright and opened his mouth to protest, the man hushed him with a wave of his hand. “I am not often wrong about these things lad, I see something of great strength and determination in you and a will to succeed. To conquer these foes you will need all you can muster.” “What exactly is going on about these parts that I can help with?” Counters Hero. The man ponders a while before replying. “I won’t pretend to know the reasons why these things have happened, it would take a wiser man than me to tell you that, but I can tell you what I know. We were all about our daily business as normal when the sky started to darken. Looking up I could see plumes of smoke floating across the fields from the south. As I watched the smoke grew thicker and I started to notice some darker shapes inside the clouds. The shapes grew clearer as they approached, they looked like flying men. Chuckling to myself I came back into the house to get Myrna to look at these strange apparitions. I was still chuckling as the screams started.” The man put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths before he started to speak again. “I ran to look out of the door thinking maybe the fire had spread and I could do something to help but the view that greeted me was far, far worse. The shapes I had seen in the sky were that of humans, well fiends in human form. They were striding round at great speed; no man ever moved that fast, and attacking animals and people. They simply seemed to lean forward onto them for the victim to drop at their feet 30 seconds later. I don’t quite know what these creatures were.” Lowering his voice and looking around the room as if he may be overheard the man whispered, “I believe they may have been vampires.” The woman put her hand on the man’s shoulder, “Try not to think about it Bill”. Hero sat for a few seconds just staring at the man in disbelief, but slowly as his brain absorbed the information he started to see that this was probably the correct answer. The double pinpricks in the animal’s necks, the minimal amount of blood, the lack of trauma. “How would you expect me to be able to help against vampires?” Hero queried the man. “I see things in people as I say” said Bill with confidence. “Why else are you on your way through here if not to do something?” Hero thought for a few moments muttering the word’ “Vampires!” to himself. This was worse than he had ever suspected it could be; he could not deal with vampires. The thought kept creeping in though, if he did not do something then who was going to? “I better be moving on then,” said Hero, “I won’t manage to get anything done sitting here, not that I think I will be able to do much anyway but maybe I can find some help along my way.” “Stay till the morning lad and gather your strength,” offered Bill. “You are going to need to be at your best if you are to help us all in the fight against the vampires. I could do with a hand in the morning catching the beasts that are still roaming. Many escaped and I need to get them back in the fields, if you give me a hand I will give you one of the horses to help you get around faster.” This sounded like a really good idea to Hero and he agreed quickly thanking the couple for their support. Myrna handed him a blanket and he curled himself up in the warmth of the chair, as his eyes shut, he was already asleep. ********************** Waking up quickly, Hero remembers all of yesterday’s events in a flash. The smell of cooking bacon is not enough to take away any of the misery he is currently feeling as he remembers his Grandpa and Rover. He must help Bill quickly so he can start about finding out if his Grandpa is still alive. After washing at the pump in the yard and quickly eating a delicious breakfast, Hero bids Myrna farewell and quickly moves outside with Bill. After getting a rope from a nearby shed the two men move into the fields to start roping the beasts and taking them to a nearby field with shelter, food and water. With the two of them working hard it does not take long and soon all the live animals are secured. Bill is as good as his word and tells Hero to take his pick of the horses on offer. He chooses a dark brown stallion that reminds him of one he had back on Grandpa’s farm and quickly mounts. The two men big each other farewell and good luck and Hero rides off towards the next village. As the next village comes into view Hero sees a strangely clad figure standing at the side of the road; he is wearing a skirt! Hero can not help but stop his horse and dismount to speak to this oddity. Proffering his hand the red haired man introduces himself, “Good morning lad, I am Sir Hamish the Red of Macbeth, pleased to make your acquaintance.” The man not only looked strange he sounded it as well! Hamish continued. “I have been waiting here for you as I knew you would surely come along.” “How would you know that?” queried Hero severely puzzled. “This is your destiny lad, only you can stop this destruction”. Hamish beckoned to the lad to come and sit on the large stones at the side of the wall and spent time getting comfortable before he once again started to speak. “These lands we live in are ruled by one man, King Horace. For many years he ruled the lands fairly and firmly but this soon started to change. Queen Abigail left him and he changed. What was once a fair man turned into a man of great cruelty. He went into league with the vampires and started up a reign of terror that has lasted over 16 years. Your Grandpa worked in the stables at the castle and was appalled by the change and worried for your safety. He could not bear to see you in the company of vampires so one night took action. He crept into your room with the help of four friends and the nursemaid and took you; the cook had aided them earlier by drugging the king’s bedtime drink. He also stole the sword of the kings that he stood at his bed side. This contained a red amulet stone, and the old man knew it would give him protection. He gave the sword to the priest at the local church to look after as he was worried about people coming looking for him. The old priest died and as times are hard, and knowing nothing of its provenance, the new priest prises out the amulet to put up for sale. The minute it is released from the sword, the amulet shatters into four pieces and fly back to the four men that were with Grandpa on the abduction. Since the time of the abduction, the king has searched for the boy, not for love but for revenge and pride. Grandpa has always managed to hide you two well as the village was protected by the amulet that hid them from vampires.” Hamish stopped talking and looked across at the stunned youth. “So you see why it is up to you?” Hero nods, unable to speak just at the moment. “I would suggest you start,” continues Hamish, “by going to speak to the Priest.” Having recovered himself a little, Hero thanks Hamish for telling him the story and starts to bid him goodbye. Hamish halts him, “I will be around a lot Hero, and you will not be on your own here. Whenever you need me I will be nearby. Until we meet again.” Sweeping his long cloak around his shoulders Hamish strides off into the fields. Hero remounts his horse and starts to trot it carefully into the next village, his mind still reeling from what he has just found out. He soon reaches a signpost that tells him where to find the Deestafarian church and he heads in this direction. The priest is standing outside as if waiting for him and he hurries over as the young man dismounts. “Are you the help Sir Hamish said would be coming?” he queries. “Yes, I believe that must be me.” Hero replies. “Good, good”, the Priest rubs his hands and smiles, “I was giving up hope but now you are here I feel things can be put right.” Hero is so glad the Priest cannot read his thoughts because he does not share his confidence. The priest begs him to find the amulet pieces and stop the destruction. Hero sets out to find the four men. This journey is much tougher than he expected it to be. The way is lined with creatures that are intent on doing him harm and he has nothing but a walking stick to fight with. When he reaches the dwelling of the final piece of amulet he has promised himself he will equip himself just as soon as is possible. He goes back to meet the Priest to return the amulet pieces to the sword and move on. The Priest tells him there is a smithy not far away and suggests he calls in there to see if he can help make him a weapon. Thanking the holy man, Hero moves off. The smithy pronounces himself only too happy to help but declares that he needs metal before he can construct a sword. Hero goes out to search in the area that the smithy indicated and is soon searching hard. The metal is abundant in this area but unfortunately so are the bears! After several hard fought battles and lots of searching for the metal, Hero returns to the smithy to hand it in. “It will take me a goodly while to make you something strong”, announces the smithy, “why do you not go rest a while in yonder field?” He indicates a field on the opposite side of the road where a few travellers are camping. “You don’t have a tent? Well you can always buy one at the stores across the way” the smithy informs the weary lad. Taking his money earned from the market the young man enters the store and purchases a tent. Tethering the horse carefully and gathering it some water and hay, Hero erects the tent and crawls inside. Again it does not take him long to go off to sleep. Upon waking, he hurries off to the blacksmith shop again to pick up his sword. The blacksmith has embedded the claws the bears dropped into the handle to give extra grip. “I call this the Sword of Kings and I hope it will lend great strength to your arm. Travel safely son.” Our hero is now well armed and ready. ************************* The young traveller and his horse set off once again after packing and securing the tent. On the outskirts of the village he espies an old man sitting on a wall near the river and slows the horse. The man seems unaware of him at first as he is staring out dreamily across the lands. Tired of standing still the horse starts to shuffle and sigh and the old man finally becomes aware of them. “Sorry son I did not see you there”, the old man apologises. “My name is Lucas, what brings you through these parts; we do not get many strangers?” Hero explains what has happened back on the farm and in the villages. As he talks the old man appears to get angrier and angrier. Finally drawing to a halt he asks if he is upsetting the old man. After composing himself for a moment the old man starts to talk. “Many years ago I was due to be married to a wonderful woman. Her father owned the land over there.” The old man indicated an area to the north with a sweep of his hand. “He had not had a very profitable year and he was late with his taxes. The king sent the vampires to collect on his behalf and when, the farmer was unable to pay, took his daughter instead.” Once again Hero found himself lost for words. The old man spoke again. “I have searched for her, tried to get to the castle but the way is too guarded, too well protected. I will not give up though I will try again. The King ruined my life and I will see him pay.” Looking at the man carefully now, Hero can see that he is not as old as he first thought, maybe only 40 but grief has etched its mark on his face. “I am going to find the King” announces the young man, “if your love is there I will make sure I bring her back for you.” The old man clasps his hands and looks deep into Hero’s eyes. After a moment he announces in wonder, “yes, I believe you will. You will soon have a better idea of what lays in front of you.” The old man indicates across the bridge. “Along this way, deep in the mountains lives a vampire. He stands between you and your goal. You must slay him to be able to go on, do not be fooled into thinking this will be an easy task, many have tried and many including myself have failed. I was lucky to escape with my life.” Shaking hands, the two men part and Hero starts his crossing of the bridge. He has gone no further than a couple of paces when a troll springs onto the road in front of him. It is obvious he is not to be allowed to pass without a fight and Hero jumps down and draws his sword ready. The blacksmith has made him a truly wonderful sword but still the battle is hard fought and Hero is breathing hard by the time the troll lays dead at his feet. Cleaning the blade of his sword on the grass at the side of the bridge, he once again starts forward towards the mountains. The path is smooth and both he and the horse find plenty of things to eat and water to drink. It is no time at all before he finds himself at the entrance to the cave in the mountainside that Lucas indicated. He enters and finds himself in the pitch black coldness of the mountain. Leaving for a short while he manages to construct and light a torch with materials he finds on the mountainside and with this to guide him re-enters. The light is too much for some of the creatures that live in these caves and he is attacked by a swarm of bats that had been sleeping there. They are not hard to fight off but there are so many of them that it takes him a long time to make sure they all lay dead. Once again mentally thanking the smithy he sets off deeper into the caves. He was wrong though about killing the last of the bats, one remains. This one is so much bigger and stronger than the rest of them and Hero is put to a real test for the first time as it duck and weaves around him, hitting with its wings and clawing with its feet, trying to sink its fangs into him. When the bat at last lies dead, Hero hurries back outside. The torch has been extinguished during the battle and he needs to rest a while before relighting it. Once more he enters the cave. He is more aware now of what lies in front of him and proceeds with great caution. Each twist of the cave brings new perils, some small and some great. The larger ones leave behind them strange shaped objects that Hero picks up so he can examine them at leisure later. Finally he arrives in a large cavern; in front of him is a strangely marked wall with a hole in it. He looks carefully at the wall then at the objects he has picked up along the way. Sitting on the floor of the cave and using the light from the torch, he slowly pieces the objects together till they form something that resembles an over large key. Inserting it in to the hole in the wall, Hero carefully manages to make it turn. As the key completes its circuit, the wall starts to open backwards to show the room that lies behind it. A dark chamber lays on the other side, smaller than this one and lit by orange flames that spurt from the walls. Standing, flanked by these flames is an imposing figure. This is Hero’s first encounter with a vampire and he is shocked by the size and presence of the creature. The vampire leans forward and with an evil smile on his face speaks. “So, you made it this far? All that work was for nothing because this is where you die. I shall protect the King and his work forever, you are a minor distraction. Prepare to die!” Hero, having learned from previous battles, struck before the vampire got chance to. The vampire was quick to hit back and the longest battle of Hero’s life ensued. More than once he nearly died but he was able to find the energy to keep fighting from somewhere. With one last effort, the vampire fell to the floor, bleeding and suffering. He was not as loud or as imposing now. Upon defeating the vampire and before he can kill it, the vampire begs for mercy in turn for information and help. He tells our hero of the plans of the king, he wants to destroy all life in this land as it is at the moment free land and he wishes to expand his kingdom. The loss of the amulet has allowed him to do this. The vampire gifts hero with spell of ice attack to thank him for his life. While the vampire speaks Hero has quietly been taking his grandpa’s walking stick from his bag. The vampire is still speaking as Hero does this. “So I am beaten! Spare my life and I will give you something as a reward, I shall give you the Ice attack, and it has served me well to this point. No wait! What are you doing with a stake…”